A Shoe In Potion Brewing
by CharmanderGatomon
Summary: Albus is working very hard on something, and has employed Scorpius's help to keep him out of trouble, but little does he know, Scorpius has a little something up his sleeves that's unsuspected, and Rose doesn't appreciate it. All I can really say without lying or giving something away. Oneshot for now until requested otherwise. Prompt Based.


**A/N:** This prompt was, strangely enough, provided to me by my father. Even though he hates Fanfiction, and especially oneshots..., and I don't think I included the keywords as well as I should have, but I suppose they were a bit random and the length was very ... shall we say, short? for such a random group of keywords. The actual story itself is _exactly _700 words, and it took me forever to get it under that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. At all; Forgot to mention that one:) hehehehehehe... don't kill me, JK...

**_Prompt:_**

_Keywords: Shoes, food, floor, pencils_

_Dialogue: "Why is Albus drinking from his shoe?"_

_Word Limit: 700 words/Oneshot_

_Time Limit: (and this is the only reason it's up because I have a ton of others waiting to be typed and uploaded, but i'm just too lazy to do it) was from November 24 to 25, 2012 Yay! I finally uploaded something on this account due to my Dad's hatred of Fanfiction!:) Wait... what? I think that wasn't his intention... **THANKS ANYWAY, DAD!**_

**A Shoe In Potion Brewing**

Albus Potter frowned in concentration as he knelt on the cold, stone floor of the classroom, his brow partially hidden by his unruly black hair that he'd inherited from his famous father who now spent his time hiding from the paparazzi. He was kneeling over a shoe as though his life depended on it, holding a pencil in his mouth and chewing it greedily when he wasn't frantically writing down notes. He'd been so busy working, he hadn't bothered to eat any real food lately.

A very annoyed-looking Scorpius Malfoy stood watch at the door, managing expertly to hide his amusement. Sometimes Albus was so strange, he rivaled his "cousins," the Scamanders. He didn't really understand that whole "extended-adopted-family-thing" the Potters-Lupin-Scamanders-Longbottoms-Weasleys "family" had going on.

_Well,_he reasoned, running a thin-fingered hand, almost as pale as the bones within it, through his even paler blonde hair, _I suppose I understand part of it, since some of them_are _actually related, and Lupin's Harry's godson, so I_get _that, but the rest just confuses me... I mean, there's a difference between_friends _of the family and just going ahead and calling them_family_. Yes,_he decided, _the Potters are a strange lot. Besides, as much as I hate acknowledging it, even to_myself_, and even though_no _Malfoy would ever admit it, I was absolutely, 100% certain that the Scamanders were my relatives in some distant fashion, and regardless the fact that I'd never want_ anything_to do with them, if it was ever known they were related, then forever after I'd be associated with those dreadful Weasleys… Wasn't it enough that I'm_"friends"_with_one_?_

His thoughts were interrupted as a very frustrated, very bushy-haired ginger, by the name of Rose Weasley, appeared at the door of the classroom. _Speak of the Devil…,_he thought bitterly, returning the glare her brown eyes cast him through his own silver, unmistakably "Malfoy," eyes.

"Intruder, Albus," Scorpius announced, trying to sound overly bored and sarcastic so as not to alarm Al or let him entertain the idea that Scorpius was actually enjoying his job, even though the latter could have been proven true.

He was only vaguely shocked when Albus jumped, biting the pencil in half and nearly knocking that shoe he'd been slaving away over onto the floor. He turned to Scorpius with his emerald-green eyes wide with terror until he saw the intruder was only his cousin Rose. Albus was so paranoid and easy to pick on normally, let alone when he was concentrating. Malfoy bit back a giggle as Al cast the broken pencil on the pile of other, more heavily chewed pencils and grabbed a fresh one from the box and continuing with his task.

Rose Weasley looked pointedly at Malfoy before letting out an enraged whisper, "You're not actually still letting him do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Malfoy insisted, both absentmindedly wondering exactly what her problem was now and trying to look uninterested in the hopes that the girl would just go away, feeling boring and unwanted. He failed miserably on the second account.

"I can't believe you made that potion up _and_ told him to make it in his shoe. He's been walking around barefoot for a month! And that's low even for you, making that potion so tedious; he's practically starving himself just to make it."

"I'm still just trying to figure out why he believed me," Scorpius shrugged.

"It's finished!" Albus announced, clapping his hands in achievement before gently picking up his shoe from the burner and sipping from it.

"Why is Albus drinking from his shoe?" Lily Potter asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Don't ask…," the other two replied, finding this the best solution.

"Don't you at least feel guilty?" Rose asked pointedly.

Who was she kidding? Of _course_ Scorpius felt guilty, but that didn't mean he cared enough to stop Albus. For practical joking's sake, he had to let Albus continue. Besides, he hadn't been completely dishonest.

"It's really Felix Felicis… It's just not normally brewed and drunk out of a shoe…"

Rose nodded absentmindedly before whirling to face Scorpius as something occurred to both of them: What did Albus need it for?

**A/N:** Review please! And if you think you could do better, feel free to try. Criticism of all types accepted and appreciated! Also, if you want to guess what he was going to do, which only I know *haha I'm evil* _right now _feel free to do so. And if you want a sequel, let me know or else I just won't bother. And thanks just for reading it.

_~Nyanz from the Siege~_


End file.
